The Lesser Man
by StandingInTheCold
Summary: Dave Strider is tired of not being noticed by his Bro. Dave tries to get his Bro to interact in his life, but each attempt fails, yet again. After getting some help from a friend at school, he has the perfect idea to get his Bro's attention. Because this is the final straw. Stridecest sexy-ness in later chapters, possibly OC, but idc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first Stridecest fanfic! So, if you feel the characters are a little OOC, please message me and let me know so I can change it as soon as possible! Thank you!**

**Please review, favorite, and follow! Thank you!**

* * *

Dave was startled awake by the loud clang of his alarm. He looked at his alarm clock through squinted eyes. 7:03 a.m. Great. He groaned to himself and hauled his 17 year-old body out of his bed after throwing back the blanket. He mumbled a few obscenities under his breath, having dropped his aviators on the floor like the brain dead moron he was. After finally placing the beloved shades on his face, he headed down the hall to the bathroom. He yawned and stared hard at himself in the shitty bathroom mirror above the sink.

He had a square jaw, a proportionate nose that was sprinkled with a few freckles here and there. High cheek bone gave him a slightly feral look, but he figured it made him only that much more attractive. He stripped out of his black boxers and placed his shades on the sink before turning the shower on, spewing cool, lukewarm, and finally hot water out until steam was rising and fogging up the mirror. He climbed into the white shower and just stood there as the water warmed his skin and began to turn it pink. This was his favorite part of the morning, that feeling of waking up and getting ready to strife with the day, in a way.

Dave quickly lathered and rinsed, his blonde hair dripped with water, his light eye lashes framing his iridescent ruby eyes as he caught a glimpse of them in the mirror as he lumbered out from behind the shower curtain. He gave his twin in the mirror a scowl, while the reflection Dave just scowled back. The real Dave sighed to himself and dried off, brushed his teeth and pulled his boxers back on. He lifted his gaze once more to the red eyes in the mirror. He furrowed his brows and felt a twinge of anger in his chest.

"Why can't I get his attention?" He allowed himself this little moment of self pity before gritting his teeth and thinking about how his Bro was never really there beyond "sup hey cool anyway gotta go bye". Dave tried hard to think of anytime where Bro had really spend quality time with him, and Dave wanted to remember a time. But he couldn't.

He quickly straightened out his features, his poker face back in place. He silently slipped the black sunglasses into place on his face and stepped out of the bathroom. Dave swaggered back to his room and pulled on a white graphic tee and some skinny jeans. He bent over and pulled on socks and his favorite pair of red Chuck Taylors. He grabbed his iPhone, headphones, and book bag headed out to the kitchen.

His Bro was leaning against the counter in relaxed clothing; sweatpants hung low on his hips and a tight white v neck. His anime shades in place, he jerked his chin at Dave in a sign of acknowledgement.

"Sup," Dave said as he sat at the counter and opened a bottle of unopened apple juice. He took a loud sip of the sweet fruit nectar. Hot damn, how he loved his sweet liquid.

"Not much, Lil Man, just wakin' up," Dave's Bro yawned slightly and sipped his coffee.

"Sweet, well I'm gonna be taking the truck, that cool?" He took a swig of his own drink and put the lid back on it before throwing it carelessly into his backpack. Bro nodded at Dave's statement.

"Yeah, go ahead, I'm not working to night, and the car isn't that bad to drive if I have to run some place." Bro smirked, nodded his head at Dave once more before putting down his now empty mug and flash stepping to his room. Dave's shoulder slumped a little, but he stood and checked his bag for his truck keys. Sometimes, Dave wished his brother wasn't so lenient and wouldn't let the younger boy do whatever. Dave found his key, and he gripped them hard enough they cut into his palms, but he didn't notice. He was out the door by the time it started to hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello kittens! Pleasure to see you came to the second chapter of The Lesser Man! Congratulations! You are about to read a chapter full of the following! **

**Teenage angst, flirting, stupid friends, bad advice, swearing, sexual references, and some hot ass! **

**Please review, favorite, and follow! Sorry it's so long! Thank you and enjoy the show!**

* * *

Dave mumbled and grumbled to himself as he drove to school. The truck was a new '09 black ford pickup. He liked only because it had a great stereo and killer ac. The sun was already up and it was still warm out from the summer. He pulled into the parking lotand quickly found an open spot, and turned off the engine. Dave glanced at his phone and texted John, one of his oldest friends, and the biggest dork he knew.

_TG: hey man are you at the torture building yet_

Dave stretched and plugged his headphones into iPod, set his phone on vibrate, grabbed his shit and climbed out of his truck. He yawned as the music thudded in his ears and he walked up to the front doors of Austin Texas Public High School, home to the some of the biggest douches in America. Or so Dave thought. It was, in all honesty, kind of a shitty school. The teachers didn't care about the students, just about their paychecks. The students stuck to their clicks, and the principle couldn't give two shits about the student who got good grades, he only focused on the sports, mainly the football and soccer team. And the key to being popular, you may ask, be cool, and be on the football team.

Luckily for Dave, he was both.

Dave felt his ass vibrate, signaling a text message. He pulled it out as he opened the door, and saw a text from John.

_EB: haha! yeah, I'm sitting in Mrs. Rotter's room with Rose._

_TG: laaame im just walking in the door _

_TG: ill be there in a few but oh are you staying after to watch my hot ass practice for football_

_EB: hell yes and I have to stay after any way, I have soccer. _

_TG: why don't you join the football team you could maybe be cool_

_TG: maybe_

_EB: haha, no._

_EB: I like running, so I joined soccer!_

_TG: eew_

_EB: hey! It's not that bad!_

_TG: yes_

_TG: yes it is_

_EB: look on the bright side, at least it isn't track! _

_TG: eh good point_

_TG: anyway see ya in a couple_

Dave shoved his phone back into his pocket and walked down the hallway, bright red lockers lined both walls as he walked to where the junior's lockers were. He opened his locker and pulled out his Anatomy and his Pre Calculus books. He pulled his headphones down around his neck and took out his apple juice and set it in his locker. He smoothly shoved his books into his rad Batman book bag, when suddenly he was tackled from behind. He felt a thin body wrap around his torso from behind, thin legs and arms around him in a backwards hug.

"Hey Dave!" A young girl chirped in his ear, causing him to chuckle.

"Sup Nelly," Dave smirked. Nelly Leijon was a thin, little girl who was in his grade. She really loved cats, but loved to fight even more. She was one tough little cookie. Nelly would play-fight with Dave on the roof of his apartment on the weekends, which kept them both fit, along with the sports they were in. Dave genuinely enjoyed being around her, she was so happy and chirpy and silly she instantly made him feel better.

"Why are you here so early this morning? It's only eight o'clock! Normally I don't get to see your pretty feminine face until a minute before the first bell rings!" Nelly climbed off of him and stood there in a tee shirt that had a bright blue cat on it and a pair of skinny jeans and bright blue converse. She put her hands on her hips and looked at his with big olive eyes.

"If I'm the feminine here, does that mean you have a dick, Nelly?" Dave smirked as she grinned at him and smacked him on the butt. Dave smirked and grabbed his drink and bag. He closed his locker and looked at her, his mouth curved into a smirk.

"And you'd like to see it, wouldn't you, you dirty kitten?" Nelly snickered.

"Fuck yes I would, but I don't think your girlfriend would appreciate that. You were headin' to Rotter's, right?" Dave questioned her. She beamed at him and nodded her head.

"Yeah, John's in there with Rose already!" She lopped her arm through his and almost literally dragged him down the hall and in to the English III room. John was sitting in a desk at the front of the room, chatting with Rose, who was sitting on a desk in brown combat boots, black jean short shorts, and a cream wool sweater, black framed hipster glasses tucked into the collar of her sweater. She was pretty much the definition of hipster. John was sitting in a pair of jeans, black converse, and a Ghostbusters shirt that looked like it had seen many moons, and washers.

He saw Dave walk in with Nelly and he grinned, his buck teeth showing instantly and his eyes crinkling in his smile. His glasses couldn't hide his bright baby blues.

"Hey Dave, hey Nel!" John smiled as Dave set his bag down next to the desk behind John.

"Sup guys," Dave sat down behind John and turned towards Rose. Rose crossed her legs and pursed her black lips at him. Nelly sat on the desk next to Rose and kicked her legs back and 'furrth' as she would say. Nelly had a weak spot for cat puns.

"Nothing is really going on with us, we were just talking," Rose looked at Dave with a heavy graze. "However, how are things with you, David?" Dave bit the inside of his cheek and tightened his mouth into a small scowl.

"None of your business, you sarcastic crazy lady," Dave said. Rose rolled her eyes at him and shook her head.

"Really, Dave, what's wrong, you seem upset." Bro and Rose were the only ones who could read him like a book. Dave sighed. There was no reason to try hiding it from his friends.

"Okay, so maybe I am a little on edge," Dave leaned on one of his hands, not meeting his friend's gazes. "It's just stuff with Bro." Rose nodded her head and looked like she was thinking. Dave sighed looked down at his feet.

"Dave, what kind of things?" John asked suddenly. Dave rubbed his right temple and looked over his shades at John, red eyes piercing blue. John didn't waver under the heavy gaze.

"Bro always have been distant, we all know that. I know he's done his best to be a guardian to me, but he has never really given me any true attention, you know, emotion bonding bull shit, and I just feel like I'm runnin' out of time." Dave let it out quickly, like ripping off a band aid. He looked up at his friends. Nelly had an understanding look on her face, Rose was deep in her thoughts, again, and john looked sympathetic.

"Maybe you just need to do something drastic to make him see you!" Nelly suddenly piped in. "Beclaws, you know, I had kind of the same purroblem with me mom. Like, she was there, but we always had a really supurrficial relationship, like really shallow, until I got her to see what was wrong!" Nelly nodded at her own advice.

"Well, maybe it could work." Dave said thoughtfully. The bell rang and people began to flood into the class. Nelly sat down in the back of the room and Rose sat in the desk she was just sitting on top of. All through class John would, every now and then, look back over his shoulder and give Dave a reassuring smile.

Dave would just smirk and pretend he was okay.

By the time school was over, Dave hadn't really come up with a plan of action, just that whatever he did, it had to be shocking, big, something to put the ball in Bro's court. Dave kept envisioning him and his Bro playing tennis in school girl outfits with shaved legs and pigtails, both of them with straight faces. He would smirk to himself each time the image would pop into his head.

Dave walked quickly to the locker room as soon at the final bell rang. He stripped his lean and fit body that could make girls swoon and old ladies lust fit nicely into his pads and equipment. Dave walked out, his helmet in hand, to the field, where most of his teammates were already waiting. There was only one thing he hated about football. He had to take his shades off in order to play, which made him feel a little intimidating, something he wasn't used to. Sure, he was cool, and people worshipped him, but he didn't want to frighten people.

Dave still had his shades on and nodded his head at a few of the players. Eric Zahhak, a defensive line man nodded his head at Dave as he passed by. The team had a nice amount of respect for Dave. When Dave had first joined the JV team freshman year, a team member had made fun of him for his red eyes; that team member, who had to go to the hospital for stitches, never said anything to Dave ever again and a quarter later, transferred schools. Dave didn't mind scaring people in football. It was all just a mind game to him. If he could get under their skin and make them crawl, he had a better chance of winning.

Dave began stretching and looked up into the stands to see if any of his friends where there to watch him practice. John was there, just like he said he would be, and Nelly was right next to him, eating Skittles. He waved at them slightly before getting his ass handed to him by their coach.

After practice, he met Nelly and they walked together to his truck, which was almost the only one left in the parking lot. Nelly climbed into the passenger seat and looked at Dave once he was inside, too.

"So have you thought of a plan, mister Cool kid?" Nelly asked. Dave started the truck and looked in his mirrors.

"Nope, but I know it's gonna be big, just watch."

**Oh, and P.S. I don't know the legal age in Texas as to when you can get your license, but in South Dakota (where I live) we are able to get our permits at 14 and our licenses at 16. In this story, Dave already has his, because he is 17. If that's wrong, please tell me! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello kittens! Nice to see you here once again! Welcome to the third chapter of The Lesser Man, a fic about teenage angst, sexual frustrations, flirting, dumb puns, and a shit load of tom foolery! **

**In this chapter, our hero, Dave, will take his side kick, Nelly, and they will make devious plans for how he can get his Bro to pay attention. **

**Please review, favorite, and follow! Enjoy the show!**

* * *

Nelly was going to stay over at Dave's for the weekend, they only lived a few blocks from each other, which was a great help in persuading her Mom.

Dave opened the door to his apartment and looked around suspiciously for his Bro, and when seeing the coast was clear, he motioned Nelly inside. Nelly did a flip and landed in a crouched position, sitting on the balls of her feet, her quick reflexes allowing her to be cat-like in her landing. She held a hand up to her brow and squinted. She pointed to a bag of Cheetos on the kitchen counter. She turned her head to Dave and proceeded to have an eye conversation with him.

It went something like this.

Nelly: *makes pleading, whimpering noises*

Dave: *poker faces and shakes his head 'no'*

Nelly: *crosses her arms in defiance, her lower lip quivering*

Dave: *growls slightly, indicating he wasn't going to budge*

Nelly: *hisses and goes after the Cheetos anyway*

Dave: *rolls his eyes behind his shades and dashes to his room*

Nelly: *follows him on all fours, Cheetos bag in her mouth*

Dave let her slip into his room before closing the door and throwing his shit on the floor next to his bed. Nelly sat in the middle of his bed and popped open the bag of cheesy snacks. Dave plopped his ass down in his swivel desk chair. He stretched out his legs in front of him.

"So what's the plan for tonight, Mr. Tactical Advantage?" Nelly loved to call Dave by ridiculous names when she was serious about something. She laid on her stomach and looked at him. Dave threaded his fingers together and looked at Nelly.

"Well, I was thinking we get some spray cans of bright red and olive green and paint Christmas trees and presents on the walls in really shitty artwork, get some old cat ladies and throw an early Christmas party with some weed and liquor." Dave said with a straight face. Nelly looked at him hard a moment before bursting into uncontrollable giggles.

"That's it?" She questioned in her laughter. Dave scowled at her.

"And what do you suggest Mr. Leijon?" Dave asked.

"You are gonna have to work harder than that if you want to insult me, Dave, and you know it." She shook her head. "And you used to be so cool and witty with your come backs, what has happened to the world?" She put the back of her hand to her forehead in a dramatic matter before murmuring 'faint' to herself and mock fainting on the bed.

Dave simply sent a 'humph' her way, his arms crossed.

"Well, I'd say we need to find his weak spot! That's how I got Mom, I found she couldn't resist a hurt animal, so I used it to my advantage, which is what you should do!" Nelly beamed at him upside down, which ended up looking like a frown. Dave pressed his mouth into a thin line.

"I su'paws' it could work," Dave stroked his chin, pretending to be deep in thought. He threw cat puns in every now and then, because, like I said before, Nelly had a soft spot for 'em. Nelly giggled at him.

"I see what you did there, silly kitty," Nelly grinned. She began to think to herself, a plan began to steadily take form in her mind, a concoction of brilliance and glitter, a horse dildo, some dirty laundry, a toy fire truck, and a rope. Maybe a belt would be needed, but at the moment, she had an idea of pure genius!

Nelly suddenly sat up and gave Dave a look. Dave felt a prickle of apprehension in his stomach at her face.

"Hey Davey Cakes," Nelly giggled.

"What Nelson?" Dave asked in mock excitement. Dave liked Nelly, but always picked on her. To Dave, saying 'I like you but I don't want you to really know it so here faggot have some insults.' Was the same thing as saying 'Hey you're a good friend, you want to go for ice cream and ride unicorns till we don't have asses anymore?'.

"I think I know your Bro's weak spot, and how to get your Bro's attention," Nelly snickered to herself, her joy overflowing.

All Dave could think to himself was an 'uh oh' before being drug into Nelly's devious plot.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and stay tuned for the next chapter, in which Dave and Nelly take their plan and put it into action! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello kittens! Glad to see you here once again! Welcome to the fourth chapter of The Lesser Man!**

**In this chapter, Dave, our hero, and Nelly, his friend, get up to some pretty heinous things. And by heinous, I mean anus. Nelly is positive her plan will work, but will it turn out for the better? **

**Find out right now! Enjoy the show!**

* * *

"Nelly, this is fucking retarded, how the hell did you come up with this?" Dave grit his teeth at the sight before him.

"I know, but get over it, we are going to try this if it kills you," Nelly snickered and looked proudly upon her handy work. Nelly had made it look nice and soft, the edges folded under, pillows for comfort.

There before them on the bed in Bro's room, was a mess of blankets, a rope, a horse dildo, a bottle of lube, and a pair of furry hand cuffs. Nelly gestured to the pile.

"My knight, please relax," Dave wrinkled his nose at her.

"You have to be fucking me, Nelly," Dave just looked at her in horror.

"Pffft- Mr. Strider, I would never!" Nelly gasped and a hand went to her chest. "Now, your Bro on the other hand," She wiggled her eyebrows at Dave suggestively. Dave didn't really know what to say. He…and Bro? Like that? The thought had entered his mind a few times, but he always shoved it out, told it to back the fuck up and never come back. He felt a ball of something he couldn't quite place. It was both great and horrible at the same time. How did Nelly think of this, anyway? "Besides, I know you both aren't really related at all, so quit getting your thong in a twist, David,"

"…So how is…" Dave gestures to the pile on the mattress. "…this….going to work, exactly, 'cause it looks fucking dumb." Nelly grinned, her cheeks a little pink with blush.

"Well, my plan was to target your Bro's weak spot, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't get…" Nelly shooshed him, making him be quiet.

"Now, 'fur'om what I've observed of your Bro, he seems to be quite the ruffian when it comes to sex!" She kind of coughed into her hand, her cheeks red at what she just said. Dave felt his own face get a little pink and hot from the mention of Bro's sex life. But now that Dave thought about it, Bro did sleep around a lot.

"And..?" Dave questioned, feeling a little uncomfortable with the situation she had made.

"And, you," she points to him then to the bed she made in the adult's room. "will lay here, bound, naked, and with a raging boner, so that when he comes home, he shall have quite the surprise!" Nelly nearly busted with her plan, her voice high with excitement.

"That is crazy enough, it just might work!" Dave took his fist and smacked his other hand's palm with it.

"He he, I know!" Nelly grinned, her hands on her hips. "What time is Bro going to be home?"

"I'm not sure, let me text him quick and find out, he said he was going to be taking tonight off from work, so he should be back soon." Dave pulled out his phone and quickly sent a text to Bro_._

_TG: hey man_

_TT: Oh, sup Lil Man._

_TG: nothing really hanging out with the flighty cat broad_

_TG: but hey when are you gonna be back home_

_TT: Soon, just picking up a few things, does Nelly want anything from the store, I'm just about to leave._

_TG: shes fine thanks but see ya in a few_

_TT: Okay. _

Dave gave Nelly a worried look, his poker face cracking slightly.

"In my professional opinion, I would say we have 10 minutes before he walks in that door." Dave frowns at her. She grins at him.

"Well then we better get you ready for your main entrance, Mrs. Worry Pants," Nelly suddenly jumped him, pushing him back onto the bed. Dave grunted as he was suddenly pounced. Nelly pulled his shirt of over his head and threw it to the floor. She pushed him up the bed to the head board, which she promptly handcuffed him to.

"What the fuck, Nelly, I can undress myself, this is so weird." Dave growled at her through clenched teeth. Nelly rolled her eyes.

"What e'fur' Davey," She quickly unsnapped his pants and yanked them down around his ankles, his lean, muscular body then only clad in a pair of boxers. He raised a brow at her.

"…Nelly?" Dave questioned. She simply grinned and in one swift motion, yanked down Dave's boxers, leaving his completely naked on the bed. Dave yelped slightly at the sudden cold air on his dick. She swatted him on the leg.

"Oh grow up, you big baby, geez!" She rolled her eyes at him. Dave huffs a few times, feeling a little weird being stark nude in front of his best friend. She looks him over, situated a few things, making them more available.

"So how am I going to get a ragging boner, again?" Dave wrinkled his nose at her. She suddenly held her hands up in a 'I'm not touching it' gesture and smirked at him.

"Think about Bro's hot mouth all over you, his hands trailing on your skin, his muscular body flushed against yours. Imagine his hard dick rubbing against yours, come on Dave, pretend you and he are about to make a porn video or something," Nelly smirked and turned. "I am gonna leave for a little bit, I'll be back around 9 tonight, I'm taking the truck, he he!" And with that, she bounced out of the room and out of the apartment.

Dave felt a bolt of heat travel down his spine to his hardening dick at Nelly's words. He had imagined it a few times, and holy fuck, the fantasy was coming fast now. Dave imagined Bro's calloused hands scraping his pale skin, his hot breath caressing him. Dave could almost feel Bro's mouth licking his dick.

Yep, Dave now had a raging boner. Perfect. Thanks Nelly, you stupid whore, getting him stuck in this situation. Bro was going to walk in to this room and fucking end Dave from the amount of rage he will have at this sight.

That ball of emotion was steadily growing in Dave's stomach. Dave suddenly remembered what this feeling was. Nervousness. Striders never felt nervous, ever. But he also felt exited.

_What if this worked? What if this ruined everything? What if it was changed for the better?_

Well all these thoughts floated through Dave's head, but there was no going back now, he had to suffer through it. He cock twitched, longing to be touched. Dave took a few deep breathes, when suddenly the thought of Bro fucking in the ass entered his mind, causing his hot dong to harden further.

Yep, no going back now.

Just then, Dave heard the front door open and a man's thick, gravelly voice call out.

"Dave? You here Lil Man?"

F u c k.

* * *

**Thank you reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter! **

**Dave is stuck in quite the sticky situation, ha ha! Bro finds a surprise, how will he react?**

**Please review, favorite, and follow! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello kittens! Pleasure to see you here at chapter 5 of The Lesser Man! I am proud to say that in this chapter, things begin to … heat up. You sick kittens get what you've been waiting for, and I hope it's good enough. Bro walks into his room to find Dave. How will he respond? Will things get hot and heated, or will things be wrecked forever? **

**Find out right now, in chapter 5 of The Lesser Man!**

Dirk Strider, A.K.A. Bro, opened the front door and peered inside, seeing no one in the kitchen and living room, which were connected, and walked through the door way, closing the door behind him. He had just seen Nelly racing down the stairwell. She had yelped when she saw him, but quickly giggled and wished him luck, saying 'he was gonna need it'. She had pressed a little key into his hand and slipped off, the truck keys jingling in her paws.

Now, Dirk wasn't one to be surprised, shocked, or downright caught off guard, but having Nelly race at him in a stair well 'wishing him luck' was not something he saw every day. He grew suspicious and looked around in the living area for the younger Strider.

"Dave? You here Lil Man?" Dirk asked his voice deep. Even though he and Dave weren't really related, he still thought of the younger man as a brother, a son, a friend. Dirk had adopted Dave because he knew the mother when they were teens. Her name had been Roxy Lalonde, and she had been pregnant with Dave when she was a senior in high school. Dirk was a year older than her, and offered to take care of the kid for a while till she could move out of her parents. Dirk had only been taking care of Dave for a few months when he got word that Roxy had been in an accident. She had ended up not making it. And so, since Dirk had already been taking care of the baby, Child Services let him adopt Dave.

Dirk entered the hallway, when he heard a soft sigh come from his room. He raised a brow and called out.

"Dave? Are you in my room?" Dirk felt a little annoyed, the kid messing around in his stuff. Dirk waited for an answer.

"Y-yeah, but I'm not really sure you wanna come in here," Dave called back, his voice slightly husky.

"And why would that be?" Dirk felt a twinge on something in his abdomen at the sound of Dave's voice sounding so sexual.

"Because I'm kind of stuck, um, to your bed, and my attire really isn't the greatest." Dave whimpered.

"Well, do you need help?" Dirk questioned.

"In more ways than you can think of," Dave laughed dryly at this statement.

Dirk took this moment and opened the door, and the sight before him sent blood rushing for his crotch.

Dave was hand cuffed to the grate like head board. That was only a small part of what turned him on, however. The sight of Dave naked, and needy, his dick arching back, dripping pre cum on his abdomen, his chest raising and falling, his cheeks red and puffed slightly in defiance. This sight of Dave was sending steady waves of heat to Dirk's cock.

"Hey Bro," Dave said, his ears and cheeks red.

"Dave, what is this?" Dirk walked into the room, closing the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and looked greedily down at Dave.

"A sad excuse for you to notice to me?" Dave said, his voice soft. Dirk grit his teeth and leaned down over Dave, their faces only a few inches from each other.

"Dave, you dumb little fuck," Dirk's voice was low and husky. He quickly kisses Dave, their mouths melting together. Dave didn't fight back, he happily kissed back. Dirk ran a callused hand down Dave's side, his fingers dancing teasingly on pale skin. Dave's breath hitched in his throat as Dirk's strong fingers laced themselves through his blond pubic hair, the tips grazing his dick. Dave groaned into Dirk's mouth, his hips twitching. Dirk pulled away suddenly, leaving Dave to glare at him.

Dirk stripped down to his sherbet ice-cream boxers and shades before Dave, his own rippling muscles taut under his fare skin. Dave's eyes widened at the sight of Dirk being nearly nude before him.

"You are a fucking tease, get those damn boxers off," Dave ground out, his voice low. Dirk smirked and hooked his thumbs into his waistband and pulled down slowly, his hips jutting out in a sexual manner.

"And you are fucking impatient; I think I should make you wait, hmmm?" Dirk unhooked his thumbs, leaving his boxers on. Dave groaned in disappointment. Dirk leaned over the bed, his torso over Dave's hips. Dirk reached forward and took off Dave's shades, his eyes squeezed shut.

"I hate you," Dave said without any real malice, his nose wrinkling before he opened his eyes, the bright red burning holes into Dirk. Dirk just chuckled and slips off his own, his orange eyes looking possessively over Dave's body. Dirk's eyes traveled from the curve of Dave's jaw, down is moderately sized rib cage, the dip in under his sternum, his prominent hip bones, his downy blond pubic hair, and his swollen cock, pre cum dripping off the tip. Dave shuddered slightly under his gaze, Dirk's heavy eyes looking over him.

Dirk ran a hand up Dave's thigh, his fingers curling around Dave's cock, causing Dave to breathe out a breathy moan. Dirk smirked and leaned over, the tip of his tongue teasing the slit. Dirk could feel Dave's dick throb in his hand, in his mouth, he was that aroused. He took the head into his mouth, swirling saliva around it with his hot tongue. Dave bucked up his hips slightly, trying to get more friction, but Dirk held down his hips securely. Dirk slowly took Dave's entire length into his mouth, and he swallowed a few times, causing pulsations to go through Dave. Dirk sucked a few times and bobbed his head, earning him breathy moan and a few quiet "Fucks" from the other young man. Dirk brought a hand down and squeezed Dave's ass roughly. When Dirk felt Dave was getting close to climaxing, he pulled off and smirked at teenager's frustration.

"Now what did I say?" Dirk said cockily. "You have to wait," He stood and finally pulled off his boxers, his own throbbing cock exposed. Dave's eyes widened slightly at how large it was, causing Dirk to chuckle. He climbed back onto the bed and grabbed the bottle of lube and flipped open the lid. He squeezed some of the slippery stuff onto his fingers, rubbing them to warm up.

"Ready Lil Man?" Dirk looked down at Dave, orange eyes burning in to red, and vice versa. Dave swallowed and simply nodded.

Dave felt a finger push and probe slowly around his ring of muscles, feeling a finger be pushed into him slowly. It didn't really hurt, so when Dirk asked him if he was fine, he said yeah I'm fucking dandy. He felt a second finger being pushed in, and his boner suddenly hurt worse than before. Dave groaned, the pain sending signals of pleasure up his spine and to his cock.

Dirk raised a brow at the kid, his moan of pleasure catching Dirk off guard. Dave was a little sick fuck, getting off to pain. Dirk had an idea. He pushed in a third finger suddenly, causing Dave to gasp and groan on the bed. Dirk chuckled and pulled out his fingers, leaving Dave empty, but not for long. Dirk spread more lube onto his dick and lined himself up with Dave's ass. Dave looked up at him through lust filled, dark red eyes. He nodded his head, he was ready.

Dirk pushed his hips forward a little faster then what was appropriate, causing a few curses to leave Dave's mouth. Dirk didn't wait for Dave to against, he picked up a medium pace, but thrusted into Dave roughly. Dirk groaned lightly and panted.

"You are so fucking amazing," Dirk bucked forward, his cock going deep into Dave. Dave swallowed a yelp as Dirk hit a swollen, hot place inside of him, but he did arch his back and grind back against the older man.

"Do t-that again," Dave told his brother. Dirk tried to aim for that spot in Dave, and hit it dead on. This time, Dave did yelp, his voice thick with want and need. Dirk picked up the pace, slamming into Dave with such force that he heard a crack off in the distance, but he didn't care. Dave panted, moans escaping his throat. Dirk wrapped a hand around Dave's cock and pumped one pumped twice pumped a third time and Dave screamed, hot cum spurting onto their stomachs.

"Fuck," was all Dirk said and he was cuming inside Dave, white seed spilling out onto the sheets. Dirk held himself up over Dave and slowly pulled out. Dirk panted slightly and looked over Dave, his afterglow incredible. Dirk leaned over him and nuzzled his neck.

"You okay Lil Man?" Dirk asked, his voice deep and rough. He could feel Dave shaking and mumble a response.

"I feel amazing, and tired, and very sexed out." Dave chuckled. "Now can you please unlock these stupid hand cuffs so I can shower, I have your fucking cum in my ass." Dirk smirked and unlocked the kid from the head board. Dave sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his wrists. He glanced up at Dirk who was pulling on a pair of clean black boxer.

"Bro?" Dave asked.

"Hmm?" Dirk looked down at Dave.

"Do you notice me now?" Dave looked down at the floor as he spoke.

"Damn it Dave, I've always noticed you, I just have a shitty way of showing it to you." Dirk sat next to Dave on the bed and draped an arm around him. Dave leaned against him.

"You should work on showing it, then," Dave sighed. Dirk pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head.

"I already am, now go shower before the crazy cat kid shows up and finds us half naked and covered in cum," Dirk snickered.

"Whatever," Dave rolled his eyes at his Bro.

**Thank you for coming! I hope you enjoyed the show! Please favorite, review, and follow! This is the final chapter, (unless I do an after-the-show scene chapter, which I might) so, if you want to take a look at some of my other work, I will be finishing up a CalliopeXRoxy fic I have been working on for a little while. Thank you to all my readers, and to those lovely people who review this shit. Thanks a ton to everyone! UuU**

**Oh, and P.S. I can do one-shot requests on about anything Homestuck related, so feel free to pm me and ask about it!**


	6. Chapter 6 FINAL

**Hello Kittens! This is the after-shit-went-down chapter, in which Nelly comes back to the Strider household to find cute little boys being silly willies. This was just a closer chapter. Enjoy! **

Nelly gasped, her breath coming fast, her hands sweating slightly as she looked into the living room, seeing Dave and Bro snuggled on the couch. She snickered and closed the door silently and crept up behind the two boys. She saw they were both in pajamas and were watching I Am Legend, the greatest Will Smith movie on the planet. She suddenly propelled herself forward and landed in the middle of their cuddle fest.

"Hey guys!" Nelly jumped into their laps, her body falling heavily onto their legs. Dave frowned and Bro smirked, his hand messing up her hair.

"Wow, great job at ruining the mood, you fucking pussy," Dave glared at her and she giggled. Bro chuckled at Dave, and Nelly grinned.

"So, I'm just gonna guess it went well?" Nelly stood up, he hands on her hips. She beamed at them and looked between them. Dave's cheeks flushed a little at her words, recalling what had happened in the apartment earlier in the evening.

Dave was about to speak, but Nelly pulled him up from the couch and tugged him down the hall way to his room, closing the door behind her in a flash. Bro smirked and shook his head.

"Damn kids," He said as he picked up the remote and flipped through the channels.

Nelly sat next to Dave on his bed and leaned forward, her hands on her knees as she looked at him. She could see soft hickeys under his collar and his cheeks were a light pink colour.

"Tell me everything," Nelly smiled at him, her joy for him outrageous. Dave suddenly frowned, his cheeks turning red under his freckles.

"Fuck no, I will not tell you what happened." Dave crossed his arms at her. "It's none of your business."

"But Davey! I helped make is happen in the first place, so come on! Just give me a few details!" Nelly pouted, her lower lip quivering. Dave rolled his eyes at her.

"Fine, just nock that crap off, will you? I hate the kitty pouty face." Dave sighed. This was gonna suck. "He came into the room, in shock at first, then he came over and kissed me, just like that. And….and he did perverse things to me, but they were amazing," Dave bite the inside of his cheek. "So over all, it was the best sex I have ever had. Period."

Nelly's eyes widened. Her mouth dropping open a little at what she heard. "Really?"

"Yeah, and guess what," Dave smirked at her cockily.

"What"

"We broke the fucking bed."

Nelly laughed so hard she fell off of the bed, thumping loudly onto the floor. Bro knocked on the door, asking if anyone was hurt, since he heard the fall from the living room. This caused Nelly to burst into another fit of giggles, and Dave couldn't help but laugh too.

Later that night, after Nelly had fallen asleep on the couch, Bro felt a body crawl into his broken bed with him. Muscular arms wrapped around him, a head nuzzled into the crook of his shoulder. Bro gently rubbed Dave's back, his hand warm on Dave's cool back. They laid like that for a while, Bro had begun to drift off into sleep, his arm around Dave's waist.

"This changes everything, you know that, right?" Dave suddenly asked, his voice reverberating through the dark room. Bro felt his heart jump a little at the thought of them….together. Dave was right, this did change everything, for both of them.

"It doesn't matter if it changes, what matters is if it's for the better." Bro rubbed slow circles into Dave's skin. They quickly drifted off on the boat known as sleep, their arms around each other.

End.

**UwU Just one more thank you to everyone who read this crap. I love you all. 3**


End file.
